


Cleaning Away Heartache

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mention of Death, Nonsexual Shower, angstish, gay shit, nonsexual nudity implied, shower, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: Blake and Weiss arrive at their hotel room in Atlas after the events of V6, with a divergence into a Monochrome confession AU.





	Cleaning Away Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dash/gifts), [Toki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki/gifts), [My Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Angel).



Blake set what was left of Gambol Shroud on top of the chest of drawers across the room from the pair of beds, a gentle brush of her hands across the scarred and worn old surface with a forlorn smile on her lips. She’d worry about getting it put back together in time – or find a new weapon, stronger, to replace it.

Her heart ached as she turned away from it with a long sigh, stepping away and towards the bathroom in the corner of the room.

“I’m going to take a shower, Weiss,” she said. “I’ll be in and out in 15, tops, if you want one too. Don’t wanna waste all the hot water.”

Weiss started to give a response, but the door was shut behind the faunus as she entered the bathroom, the sound of rushing water suddenly apparent from the side room. The former heiress let out a quiet sigh and looked over the luggage that had made it with them to Atlas – not much, all in all. A few changes in clothes, a dwindling supply of dust, and a small black ribbon tucked neatly under the dust tray.

Blake closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of the shower, the water pouring over her back and washing the grime out of her hair, little by little – it was slow going, to say the least. The remnants of battle were apparent: small cuts, dirt, muck, and tight but exhausted muscles.

The water drowned out sound, leaving her alone with her thoughts. With the pain that she’d just had to go through, the suffering, the outright trauma.

She’d just killed someone. 

There was almost nobody she could think of who was more deserving of it than Adam Taurus, absolutely, but…

Her chest heaved. Blake sobbed, quietly, her balance starting to list to one side, until she bumped against the side wall of the shower. She simply cried.

The sudden shock of a cool breeze brought her out of it in an instant, and Blake called out.

“I’m—fine,” she started. “Just slipped a little, didn’t…hit anything, or…”

Weiss’ touch on her was soft, coming behind her and pulling her into a soft and gentle embrace from behind, arms around the waist.

“Shh.”

The wall Blake had built up in that moment crumbled as if a sandcastle against the tide. Held up only by Weiss in the moment, she wept. Tears streaked from her eyes and fell to the water flowing endlessly from above, accompanied by sobs and cries that eventually quieted as Blake lost her voice, minutes going by.

Throughout it all, Weiss’ embrace never left her. It never faltered and never went away.

“I’m here.”

Blake went quiet, her tears spent, as she felt herself release so much tension. She’d needed it. She regained her breath, slowly, surely, and she stood.

“I’m—”

Weiss simply took the shampoo from the shelf beside Blake, humming gently; an old lullaby she’d always loved as a child. In time with the songbird melody, Weiss’ fingers interlaced into Blake’s hair and began to massage away the tension, the ache. The pain.

Blake let herself lean back just a touch. She hated when people touched her hair, usually, but…this felt different. It didn’t feel possessive or threatening. It didn’t feel infantilizing.

It just felt comforting. Nice.

It felt loving.

Moments flowed like the water, Blake lost in the song Weiss hummed for her, Weiss lost in the motions she made, slipping her hands through Blake’s hair, down her back. The slush from the Argus wilds being burned away in the heat and washed away.

Eventually, Blake let out a long, deep sigh. She was exhausted.

“Weiss, do…do you want me to get your hair, too?”

“It’s fine, Blake. I’ll worry about it later.”

“Are you s—”

“I’m positive. Go on and shut the water off. Let’s go lay down.”

Blake complied, slowly. The water fell silent, and a shiver crossed through the faunus’ body as the cool air drifted past, now that her source of heat was gone. Weiss slipped forward again, holding Blake close.

“Don’t ever think that you’re alone in this, Blake. I know about that terrible isolation more than I’ve told you, or Ruby, or Yang. I’m always going to be here for you, because you’re always here for me.”

“Weiss…”

As Weiss released her grasp for a moment, Blake turned to face Weiss, her amber-golden eyes tracing from sapphire blue to snowy white, and then closed. She leaned forward.

Blake gave Weiss a small, gentle, loving kiss, brushing her fingers up through Weiss’ ashen tresses with almost reverent affection.

“I…I love you.”

“I love you, too, Blake. Come on, let’s get some fresh clothes on and lay down.”

**Author's Note:**

> asdfg sorry it's so short ;-;


End file.
